Gun
or (South Kai) |class=Gun |similar='Arm cannon Blaster Ray Gun Rocket Launcher' }} Guns (銃) refer to firearms which fire high velocity rounds known as bullets or, in some cases, Ki Blasts. Guns appear many times throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series, most commonly used by the people of Earth. However, they rarely see use by any major character since guns have very little to no effect against someone with a high enough power level. Overview While they are seen in every anime series of the Dragon Ball franchise, they are most prevalent in the early Dragon Ball. Just like their real-life counterparts, guns come in many different shapes, sizes, types, calibers, functions, operating systems and uses. Many of the guns seen in the series are largely based on weapons existent in reality, including Colt M1911, IMI Uzi, H&K MP5, H&K G3A3 M14, M16A1, M16A2, AK-47, M134 Minigun, Ithaca M37, Colt Police Positive, Minebea PM-9, FN FAL, AKS-74u, S&W Model 27, Remington M870, Thompson M1A1, Glock 17, M1 Garand, Winchester Model 1866, H&K PSG1, Springfield M1903A4, M3A1 "Grease Gun", Mauser Kar98k, PPsH-41, Browning Model 1922. Appearances In very early Dragon Ball, Bulma shoots Goku with a pistol, only for it to have almost no effect on the young Saiyan, although it does hurt him slightly.Dragon Ball episode 1, "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" In the video games Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Bulma relies on various firearms to protect herself, such as a handgun, a shotgun, a Rocket Launcher and a machine gun. Launch also uses a machine gun on many occasions in her blond, more aggressive form. She mainly uses the gun on Master Roshi and Oolong. She is also seen using a shotgun when running from the police. Many other characters in Dragon Ball are seen using guns. These characters mainly exist within the Red Ribbon Army, who use machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles and even turrets to try and kill Goku, all of which have little to no effect on him. General Blue, mostly due to the impending collapse of the pirate cave, proceeded to arm himself with an Ithaca 37 shotgun via a portable capsule in an attempt to kill Goku (the latter of whom was paralyzed by Blue's special ability). Blue was also seen holding a handgun on the cover for Chapter 80, The Three Stolen Dragon Balls, although he never actually was shown to use it in the story itself. Staff Officer Black uses a gun to kill Commander Red after learning of the latter's wish to become taller over actually bringing the Red Ribbon Army to greatness and his implication that the former was an expendable lackey.Dragon Ball episode 67, "The End of Commander Red" The standard issue rifle for the Red Ribbon Army appears to be the M1 carbine. Police and Earth's Military rely heavily on the use of guns, which they use on many of the villains (such as King Piccolo, Nappa, Cell, and Majin Buu as prime examples) throughout the series. Most notably, in very early Dragon Ball Z, a farmer shoots the evil Saiyan Raditz with a bullet from his Winchester rifle due to the latter trespassing on his property. However, Raditz simply catches the bullet and throws it right back at the man.Dragon Ball Z episode 1, "The New Threat" Bulma uses a gun on Roshi, Krillin, and possibly Turtle after fixing Raditz's scouter due to their lack of attention. While Goku is traversing Snake Way in the Other World, he encounters Princess Snake and her attendants. During the confrontation, one of Princess Snake's attendants uses a magnum pistol to play Russian roulette with Goku and ends up shooting herself in the head. Goku notes that he prefers Checkers to Russian roulette.Dragon Ball Z episode 14, "Princess Snake" On Namek, Frieza's ground troops use a highly advanced type of gun, commonly referred to as a blaster. These blasters are capable of much more damage to the common person, as they shoot beams of energy. However, to people with enough power, they are completely useless. There is also another variant known as the Arm Cannon, which fires an even more powerful beam. Android 17 owns a gun he uses only "for fun".Dragon Ball Z episode 139, "Unwelcome Discovery" In shortly before Future Trunks arrives at Future Android 17 and Future Android 18's location and attacks them, an Old Man who is in an overturned car attempts to shoot Future 17 with a revolver in order to avenge his son (as his son is murdered by Future 17, and the son's death is also implied to have left Future 18 enraged at Future 17 as well).Dragon Ball Z episode 194, "Free the Future" South Kai use a pink Glock 17 to mark the start of the race between Goku and East Kai.Dragon Ball Z episode 196, "Tournament Begins" The Musuka Circus director Mr. Musuka threatens Toh Toh with a police officer's handgun.Dragon Ball Z episode 204, "Blackmail" During the Majin Buu Saga, two evil men named Van Zant and Smitty use high-powered rifles to terrorize the streets.Dragon Ball Z episode 253, "I Kill No More" They eventually even shoot and nearly kill Bee, Majin Buu's puppy friend. Van Zant also shoots and nearly kills Mr. Satan a short time later, the result of which sparks the creation of Evil Buu and the events following.Dragon Ball Z episode 254, "The Evil of Men" Later during the saga, Mr. Satan uses a Colt M1911 .45 in an attempt to stop Super Buu's Destroy Everything! energy ball and believes he does so when Tien Shinhan obliterates the ball with a Tri-Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Variations *'Stun Gun' - A type of firearm designed to incapacitate a person. *'Ray Gun' - A type of firearm designed to fire an energy blast as opposed to a bullet. Also known as Beam Gun in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Elite Beam' - A Ray Gun used by Elite Galactic Patrolman Jaco. Appears under the name Elite Beam Gun in Dragon Ball Fusions where it acts as a stronger version of Beam Gun. ***'Elite Shooting' - A energy barrage variation of Elite Beam used by Jaco. ***'Super Elite Combo' - A rush attack and Elite Beam combination technique used by Jaco. *'.22 Gun' - A .22 caliber handgun used as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'.45 Gun' - A .45 caliber handgun used by Mr. Satan against Super Buu in the manga and anime. Also appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Guns occasionally appear in video games usually wielded by enemies, though occasionally by playable characters. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, various characters such as General Blue and Red Ribbon Army soldiers wield guns. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Bulma wields guns as a Support character. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Bulma wields guns as a support and playable character. Colonel Violet also wields guns in Origins 2 as well. In Dragon Ball Fusions, guns and Ray Guns are wielded by various characters such as Chocora and her brother Gato. Trivia *In the Toonzai broadcast of the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, entitled "Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku!", the bullet shot by the farmer and caught by Raditz is glowing and blue due to censorship issues. The sound of the gunshot, as well as the sound of Raditz throwing the bullet back, are also altered to sound less like a gunshot and more like a Ray Gun. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the pants of the Time Patrol Logo Suit features a holstered handgun though it is purely cosmetic and can only be worn. Its design is based on Android 17's pants which also feature his holstered handgun. Gallery References es:Armas de Fuego Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns